Frank cheatting
by Pikachu-lover
Summary: Hot lips out for blood
1. Default Chapter

It was a normal day at the 4077. The O.R. was busy with causalities.  
  
Radar was delivering the mail as he normally did, but as he was turning the corner He comes in contact with major Burns. He hands major Burns his letter from his wife and continues on his way delivering the mail.  
  
Once Radar had finished delivering the mail, he was on his way back to his desk when he spies major Burns in the arms of another woman. So when Radar walked by Hawkeye's tent he stopped in to talk to Hawkeye. He started telling Hawk-eye about what he saw major Burns doing with one of Hot-Lisp's nurses, he looked at Hawkeye as if what do I do with this information?  
  
Hawk-eye told Radar not to say a word to Hot-Lips he take it from here. So radar goes on about what he was going to do, Hawkeye waits for B.J. to come back from the latrine. As B.J. enters the swamp him and Hawkeye come up with a surprise for Burns. Hawkeye told B.J. as soon as he returned from post-op they get started. He went on over to post-op to check on one of his patients. When Hawkeye enters post-op through the back he found Burns behind the curtain with one of the nurses and it wasn't Hot- Lips either. Hawkeye went on through as if not to notice whose there!!  
  
He did what he set out to do; which was to make sure Willis was o.k. Then he headed back to the swamp! Once he was at the swamp him and B.J. went to work on Frank's surprise to Hot-Lips. They devise a plan to take Margaret for a short walk to the swamp where Frank will be caught red handed in front of Hot-Lips.  
  
When Frank enters the swamp, Hawkeye and B.J. starts with "I got a secrete and Frank doesn't know." Frank said thus, I got one myself! I'll tell you ours if you tell us Frank what yours is? I'm not telling anyone, just about that time Hawkeye said I already know what yours is Frank!!! No you don't cause I haven't spill the beans, oh yea just wait you'll find out soon enough. Oh you guys, you know nothing, Frank replied!! And the two looked at each other and laughed walked away.  
  
Later Burns was getting ready to go out and B.J. and Hawkeye told him they wouldn't be in the swamp so him and Hot-Lips could have it for the evening; with that said the two of them left Frank alone to finish getting ready for his date.  
  
Hawkeye left to go find Hot-Lips, once he found her he asked her if they could have a cup of "Joe" before she turned in for the night. They sat down with their coffee and started talking about "Willis" and how he was doing even Hot-Lips said he should be able to go to Tokyo in another day. Well they finished up their coffee and left the mess tent. As they were walking Hawkeye asked if she'd like a nightcap before she turned in? She said no she had an early morning in o.r. Hawkeye said come on come join B.J. and me for just one we'll be good boys!!!! Are you sure; yea but I want surprise B.J. O.K. Sure what ever but I've got to get to bed soon, no problem.  
  
Hawkeye already had things set up with his buddy to act like he was surprise when he was waiting on him to come back. They met up with B.J. a little bit before the swamp; Hawkeye told B.J. they had to get Hot-Lips back to her tent early.  
  
They enter very quiet and just as she turned to sit down on one of the two's bed she heard Frank say to nurse Edwina that he loved the way she was caressing his body, and that was all it took. Hot-Lips is out for blood.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. Hot Lips out for blood

The Camp Pest  
  
I don't own the rights to m.a.s.h. I just like the show!  
  
The day starts out as usual. Hawkeye and B.J. were in the swamp talking to each other; B.J. was explaining how his little girl was growing so fast. Hawkeye was getting ready to suggest that they go to "Rosie's" bar for a drink when the camp pest walks in.  
Now this pest doesn't know when to leave well enough alone; until the boys teach him a lesson!  
They walk right by looking right into each others eyes then back to one who annoys them, not saying a word, just left. Well guess what here comes the pest. He came running up behind the guys. All they wanted was to be left alone but he couldn't understand the meaning of "no".  
Once Hawkeye and B.J. was in the mess tent they started coming up with a plan to get even with this pest!!!  
Hawkeye said "let's put some hot sauce in his food!"  
B.J. replied "that be to obvious, it's got be something he can't see right away."  
So they both sat there thinking bouncing ideas off each other until they came up with the perfect idea.  
They went back to the swamp to start their plan. When they got there they got his clean underwear and dowsed them in "itching powder" then they put a light dusting of what looked to be flour in his bedclothes.  
While in comes Frank the pest. He went to get his robed for his shower and grabbed his clothes that they put the "flour" dusting on and went to get his bath.  
After he left the two of them started to talk waiting for Frank to come back. At first he doesn't notice the itching powder, Frank thought it was just dry skin itch so he paid no attention to it.  
Later Frank started to walk out of the swamp and B.J. asked him "Frank what's wrong with you?" He looked at B.J. and just glared at him!  
Hawkeye watched what direction Frank went in and then Hawkeye followed behind him. Frank went to the Mess tent for a meeting with colonel potter.  
Frank sat down and started talking about the latest problem with the two "jokesters" and in the process he started digging at his crotch of his pants. And that's when Hawkeye let out a laugh like no one believe; Hawkeye asked Frank "picked up a mite of some kind like the Grabs" from the local gunkie bines and that is when the entire camp laughed at him.  
Frank took off and ran to Hot-lips tent. But as he approach her tent out she came and he was too embarrass to face her he went to the swamp where the two boys were waiting to tell him what they did do to him. But before they did they let him suffer a little longer. He told them he'd be back. Then he grabbed his towel and robe off to the shower again.  
While Frank was showering they dumped the rest of the itching powder on the inside of his robe!  
He got out put his robe on and went back to his bed in the swamp. He laid down in it and he started scratching like he had cooties in his bed and on his body. And this is when the boys could no longer hold their laughter back. They told Frank that while he was gone earlier they dumped itching powder in his clothes, robe, and his bedclothes. They looked at him and said leave us alone and quite trying to be so G.I. in surgery when Potter is away you camp pest!!!! 


End file.
